Web applications may operate to make a web browser treat certain websites like applications. Yet, users may not want to grant access to web applications display or access personal data such as credit card numbers, all personal contacts, or photos. The users may not want to risk the applications sharing their personal data with others, or risk having their personal data exposed to attacks. Yet, those users may still wish to have access to features of the applications, such as payment options, email or messaging capabilities, or photo editing.